CERITA TENTANGMU
by Kurooba
Summary: Kisah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat terbaikku. / ga bisa bikin summarynya -w-"


CERITA TENTANGMU

.

.

.

Pairing :

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

Genre:

Friendship, Romance, _mungkin_ (?)

.

.

.

WARNING:

Out Of Character, Typo dan lain hal sebagainya (-n-")

.

.

.

Tokoh-tokohnya sudah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

NB : 'Aku' disini adalah Naruto.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Untuk sahabat sekaligus saudara tiriku,_

 _Hey, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau ingat ketika pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di kediamanmu? Aku yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuaku akibat kecelakaan, lalu diasuh oleh kedua orang tuamu –yang merupakan sahabat dari ibuku. Jujur saja, kesan awalku ketika melihat mu begitu terkesan..._ err _... tidak bersahabat._

 _Berwajah datar, dingin, cuek dan sangat-amat-irit-bicara. Ditambah lagi tatapanmu yang tajam sehingga sedikit membuatku ragu untuk mendekatimu. Ya... gara-gara itu aku selalu memilih mengobrol dan bermain game dengan Itachi. Berbeda denganmu, Itachi tampak lebih ramah dan cerewet, –walaupun dia sangat jahil. Jadi, tak heran jika aku lebih mudah akrab dengannya ketimbang denganmu._

 _Tidak hanya satu rumah denganmu, kita juga satu kelas, bukan? Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihatmu duduk dengan tenangnya bersama dengan buku yang tengah kau baca. Barisan ketiga dari depan, tepat disamping jendela. Disampingmu sudah ada seorang perempuan berambut pink yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan temannya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku mengambil tempat duduk di belakang perempuan itu._

 _Hari pertama pada Sekolah Menengah Atas waktu itu adalah awal dimana aku menyadari sesuatu tentang dirimu dan perempuan berambut pink itu._

 _Tapi ya, Sasuke..._

 _Sikapmu yang acuh tak acuh kepadaku –yang merupakan anggota 'baru' di keluargamu– tidak membuatku berfikir kau membenciku. Itu terbukti ketika kau membelaku disaat aku dituduh merusak fasilitas sekolah._

 _Ya... setelah itu, aku mulai berusaha dekat denganmu. Berbeda jauh dari pemikiranku, ternyata kau mudah didekati. Tak jarang kita mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ataupun bermain game –yang biasa ku lakukan bersama Itachi. Tapi, irit bicaramu masih 'berlaku'. Kau hanya sedikit merespon ocehan-ocehanku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Aku tau kau mendengar semua ocehan-ocehan itu._

 _Selain irit bicara, yang belum berubah darimu adalah sifat cuek dan berwajah datarmu. Jangan heran jika aku akan menyebutmu_ agelast1 _. Mengapa aku belum menyebutmu begitu? Itu karena aku yakin kau –setidaknya satu atau dua kali– pernah tersenyum. Ya... walaupun melihat atau mendengar 'kabar angin' jika kau tersenyum pasti membuatku terkejut nantinya._

 _Hey, Sasuke..._

 _Mungkin aku terlalu hyperaktif dan terlihat tidak peduli. Asal kau tau, aku ini cukup peka loh. Tentu saja aku sadar jika kau tertarik dengan perempuan berambut pink itu. Sudah berapa kali aku melihatmu –mungkin lebih tepatnya menangkap 'kering'– menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan lembut dengan disertai senyuman tipis._

 _Bukan hanya itu, kau sering meliriknya secara diam-diam juga, kan?_

 _Haruno Sakura, gadis yang ceria, penuh semangat, peduli dengan sekitarnya dan lumayan cerewet. Sangat berbanding balik denganmu. Kau mungkin diibaratkan musim dingin yang membekukan semuanya sedangkan perempuan itu, adalah musim semi yang memekarkan harapan._

 _Aku tau jika kau menyukainya dari awal masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tapi, entah mengapa aku lebih memilih diam dan menunggumu menceritakan perasaanmu itu kepadaku._

 _Tapi, kenapa?_

 _Kenapa selama tiga tahun itu kau hanya diam dan memendam perasaanmu?_

 _Kau hanya memandang gadis itu dari jauh, Sasuke._

" _Lama tidak berjumpa, Sas-uke." Sapaku dengan cengiran andalanku. Kau yang mendengar panggilan itupun mendengus kesal lalu duduk disampingku. Langit senja di pinggir sungai itu pun membuatku kembali bernostalgia. Empat tahun setelah menamatkan Sekolah Menengah Atas membuatku mulai berdiri sendiri._

 _Aku tidak lagi tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Ya... itu dikarenakan satu tahun setelah kelulusan itu, aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan. Aku melanjutkan toko roti yang dulu merupakan pekerjaan ibuku._

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyaku sambil menerima minuman kaleng darinya. Berbeda denganku, setelah lulus kau melanjutkan pendidikannya sekaligus membantu pekerjaan ayahnya di luar kota._

" _Tidak baik," Ucapnya menggantung. Matanya menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola diseberang sana. "Tidak buruk juga."_

 _Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, heran dengan jawabnnya. Apakah pekerjaan ayahnya itu begitu beratnya sehingga dia tidak bisa membagi waktu dengan pendidikannya?_

" _Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, eh?" Tebakku sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang baru kubuka. Anak berwajah datar itu melirikku lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya._

" _Ada... sesuatu yang mengganjal."_

" _Mengganjal? Sesuatu yang ingin kau ucapkan namun tidak kesampaian. Seperti itu bukan?"_

 _Kau menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. "Hn."_

 _Untuk beberapa menit, kami terdiam. Masing-masing dari kami sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Instingku mengatakan jika dia sedang memikirkan gadis berambut pink itu dan ragu untuk mengatakannya kepadaku._

 _Ia berdeham pelan sebelum berbicara. Aku yang mendengar itu pun meliriknya sekilas. "Kau ingat Haruno Sakura?"_

 _Tuh, kan. Instingku benar._

 _Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sedikit antusias. "Yang berambut pink itu, kan?"_

 _Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku menahan tawaku. Malu-malu kucing, eh?_

" _Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Tanyaku ketika ia tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Untuk ketiga kalinya, ia menghela nafas. Terlihat jelas jika ia sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya. Aku akui, Sasuke itu jenius. Tapi, ya... dia sangat lemah dalam mengutarakan perasaannya._

 _Cukup. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku tertawa dengan keras sehingga kau menatapku dengan bingung._

" _Kau..." Kataku sambil berusaha menghentikan tawaku. Aku menghela nafasku lalu berdeham pelan. "Tertarik dengannya, kan?"_

 _Sontak, kedua mata anak berambut raven milikmu membulat dengan telinga yang mulai memerah. Kau malu. Telingamu memerah pertanda bahwa kau malu. Aku yang melihat itupun kembali tertawa. Saat itu, kau sangat tidak 'Uchiha' tapi lebih terlihat seorang remaja biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta._

 _"Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?"_

 _Aku mengendikkan bahuku dengan sedikit acuh. "Entah. Sejak kapan, ya?~" Jawabku dengan nada sedikit menggoda sehingga membuatmu mendecih kesal ketika mendengarnya._

 _"Jadi? Kau mau mengutarakan perasaanmu, eh? Seharusnya kau lakukan itu empat tahun yang lalu, bodoh." Ujarku kemudian. Seketika kau mendelik ketika mendengar ucapanku._

 _"Kau yang bodoh. Aku sudah mengutarakannya. Tetapi belum memintanya menjadi kekasihku."_

 _Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku dengan sedikit berteriak dengan tidak elitnya, –yang kuyakin beberapa orang yang tengah melintas memandangku aneh. Apa katanya? Ia sudah mengutarakannya?_

 _Kau memutar kedua bola matamu bosan ketika melihat reaksiku. "Aku sudah mengutarakannya tepat ketika kelulusan itu. Hanya mengutarakan. Tidak memintanya menjadi kekasih atau hubungan lainnya." Jelasmu dengan sedikit menekankankan dua kalimat terakhir._

 _"Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran. "Kenapa kau tidak memintanya menjadi kekasihmu waktu itu, Sasuke? Bukannya kau sudah menyukainya sejak lama, bahkan sekarang kau masih tertarik dengannya."_

 _Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, kau menghela nafasmu. "Percuma jika aku memintanya menjadi kekasihnya jika aku tau jawabannya,"_

 _"Aku tau jika dia sangat fokus terhadap pendidikannya sehingga dia tidak ingin mempunyai kekasih –atau apapun itu. Jadi, tanpa aku memintanya, aku sudah pasti ditolaknya."_

 _Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Ya... cukup masuk akal. Gadis berambut pink itu memang selalu menolak semua laki-laki yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Tak heran jika kau memendam permintaan itu tujuh tahun lamanya._

 _"Tapi,..." Ucapmu menggantung yang mau tak mau aku kembali melirikmu. "Itu waktu itu, kan?"_

 _"Hah?" Tanpa diberi tau, aku tau jika ekspresiku sangat aneh. Salahkan kau yang waktu itu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal aneh sehingga membuatku membuat ekspresi tidak elit kembali._

 _"Dulu dia pasti menolak, bukan? Kudengar sekarang dia sudah hampir menamatkan pendidikannya. Sekitar bulan November nanti" Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sepertinya aku tau apa tindakan yang akan kau lakukan._

 _"Memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, eh?" Tebakku dengan percaya diri. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Entah mengapa kepercayaan diri ku itu memudar ketika kau mendengus geli sambil menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirmu._

 _"Untuk apa aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku jika," Tanganmu mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung celana. "Aku berniat memintanya untuk menjadi pendampingku?" Ucapmu sambil membuka kotak berwarna merah tersebut. Terlihat sepasang cincin pernikahan yang berdiam manis disana. Berlahan-lahan, sorot matamu melembut sehingga mau tak mau aku melihat banyak harapan dari sana._

 _Untuk kedua kalinya, aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku dan untuk ketiga kalinya aku berteriak tidak elit. Kau yang melihat itu pun tersenyum puas. "Cih, sialan kau, Sas-uke. Aku saja baru merencanakan untuk menggaet Hinata."_

 _"Hinata? Hyuga Hinata, maksudmu?" Tanyamu memastikan perempuan berambut indigo itu. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dengan sedikit antusias. Sedikit harapan jika kau waktu itu memberikanku saran yang berguna._

 _"Kuharap kau masih bernyawa ketika mengambilnya dari ayahnya dan kakaknya yang_ overprotective _itu." Mendengar itu, membuatku menjadi menyesal sudah sedikit berharap dengan saran-saran jenius yang akan keluar dari mulutmu yang sangat tajam itu._

 _Senyuman mengejek yang secara terang-terangan kau tunjukkan itu membuatku cukup kesal. Jika aku tidak ingat umurku, mungkin saat itu aku sudah melemparku ke dalam sungai itu._

" _Akan kutunggu." Ucapmu sambil berdiri. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku._

" _Apa mak–"_

" _Akan kutunggu ketika kau berhasil mendapatkan Hinata." Selamu dengan cepat dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih memasang tampang bodoh. Aku mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam otakku. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, aku menyadari jika kalimat itu seolah-olah mengatakan, 'buktikan jika kau bisa' dengan serigaian yang penuh ejekan darimu._

 _Hey... Sasuke. Kau ingat percakapan kita yang baru kutuliskan itu?_

 _Satu tahun dari percakapan itu, aku berhasil menggaet Hinata tanpa harus mengorbankan nyawaku. Aku membuktikannya, bukan?_

 _Yaa... seandainya jika aku lebih cepat bertindak, mungkin waktu itu kau berada di dalam pesta pernikahanku dan Hinata. Mengucapkan sebuah sindiran yang bagiku akan terdengar ucapan selamat darimu dan melihatku yang sedang tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagiaan._

 _Tapi, ya... Sasuke..._

 _Takdir tidak bisa dilawan, bukan?_

 _Satu bulan setelah percakapan itu, –tepat tiga hari menjelang kelulusan Sakura– takdir berkata lain. Kau yang berniat menyelamatkan seorang perempuan yang tengah dipalak oleh gerombolan preman justru membuatmu kehilangan nyawa. Tiga tusukan dipunggung beserta pukulan-pukulan mereka yang tepat dikepalamu sehingga mengakibatkan cedera kepala yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan._

 _Untuk kedua kalinya, aku kembali merasakan kehilangan orang yang berharga._

 _Kau tau, aku yang mendengar itu sangat syok berat sehingga menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi. Sudah berkali-kali aku menampar ataupun bahkan memukul diriku sendiri agar aku 'bangun'. Tapi ini kenyataan. Terlihat sangat nyata ketika melihat mayatmu yang tepat di hadapanku._

 _Aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku melihatmu yang terbaring pucat. Entah mengapa tidak ada air mata atau pun teriakkan histeris seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang melihat mayatmu. Mungkin aku akan terus berdiri kaku disitu jika tepukan Itachi membuatku tersadar. Dengan senyum yang sangat kupaksa, aku pun menarik diri dan kembali mencerna apa yang barusan kulalui di pinggir sungai tempat kita mengobrol._

 _Aku di waktu itu terlihat menyedihkan._

 _Mungkin sekarang aku akan masih terlihat menyedihkan jika waktu itu Hinata tidak menyusulku. Tepat ketika gadis berambut indigo itu membelaiku lembut, aku menangis dengan diam di bahunya._

 _Aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Sakura setelah mendengar berita tentangmu itu. Aku melihatnya sekilas waktu itu, tetapi diwaktu itu psikologiku sangat tidak mendukung. Maaf. Maaf jika waktu itu bukan aku yang menenangkannya untukmu._

 _Hey, Sasuke..._

 _Sudah lima tahun dari kejadian itu membuatku merasakan banyak perubahan. Perubahan yang bisa kurasa namun sulit kuutarakan dengan kata-kata. Entah apa itu, sesuatu yang dimana aku mengetahuinya namun disaat bersamaan aku tidak mengetahuinya._

 _Mengenai Sakura, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Kami berbicara banyak hal. Yaa... seperti katamu, dia perempuan yang sangat fokus dalam satu hal. Dan kurasa, dia belum menemukan seseorang yang pantas disampingnya._ Err... _ralat. Kurasa dia belum menemukan orang sebagai penggantimu. Yup.. itu yang benar._

 _Ya, Sasuke..._

 _Perasaanmu sebenarnya terbalas. Dia juga menyukaimu sedari Sekolah Menengah Atas dan dia selalu menunggumu setelah kelulusan itu, Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

.

.

.

.

.

Agelast1 : sebutan untuk orang yang tidak pernah tersenyum.

.

.

.

*menghela nafas lega*

Akhirnya selesai juga XD. Ini ide terlintas diantara kesibukkanku memikirkan lanjutan Stay With You. (Maaf itu ditunda dulu –w–"). Dan sekali lagi maaf karena Sasukenya jadi 'korban' lagi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya maaf jika Naruto maupun Sasuke ataupun karakter lainnya terlihat sangat OOC. –n–a

Jadi, silahkan yang mau komentar dan terma kasih sudah membacaaa XD


End file.
